


En cage

by malurette



Category: Blacksad
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Drabble, Gen, ambiguous situation, curse the discrepancies between different languages and word counters, do i tag them as a pairing or not, dubious arrest and custody, how am i supposed to tag
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: N’empêche, Smirnov met Blacksad en cage bien souvent, trouve-t-il…





	En cage

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** En cage  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/=malurette  
>  **Base :** Blacksad  
>  **Personnages :** Blacksad & Smirnov  
>  **Genre :** gen/humour  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Díaz Canales & Guarnido, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Plutôt être dévorée par les chiens. – Toujours aussi aimable. »  
> d’après So_Yuyu sur un Sapin à Drabbles (23 déc. ’11 – o9 janv. ’12)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Les chiens, toujours aussi aimables… soupire Blacksad en quittant sa cellule.

Le commissaire Smirnov aura beau dire qu’il le boucle pour sa propre protection et pour lui permettre, en se retrouvant au commissariat, d’écouter oh comme par hasard les conversations entre flics et certains détails de certaines affaires que l’on tait au public…

Bon d’accord ses hommes ne le traitent pas mal. Ils pourraient, hein : entre chiens de garde et chat errant. Mais leur chef donne des ordres précis sur la courtoisie et la présomption d’innocence.

N’empêche, il le met en cage bien souvent…


End file.
